onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ashura Doji
914 Where does it say Shutenmaru is the one who stole from the farm? Rhavkin (talk) 13:35, August 31, 2018 (UTC) Given that the Gifters around Bakura are searching for thieves nearby, it seems like enough of a connection. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 21:28, September 2, 2018 (UTC) You just said it yourself that they are looking for thieves, meaning more then one. And besides, Holdem asked if Luffy, Zoro, and Kiku were his men, so at the very least he is a leader of group that may have stolen from a farm, but not nervelessly the actual thief. Rhavkin (talk) 07:14, September 3, 2018 (UTC) Shutenmaru was shown multiple times in chapter 922 to be the exact same person as Ashura Doji. I'd like to combine the two pages if possible. It isn't officialy confirmed yet and please sign your post using "~~~~". Vrytin (talk) 14:44, October 28, 2018 (UTC) Name He has shown no intent of rejecting the name Ashura Doji in the latest chapter, so shouldn't we consider "Shutenmaru" simply an alias? 19:17, November 23, 2018 (UTC) Yes. I thought it was already like that. SeaTerror (talk) 03:49, November 24, 2018 (UTC) I'm a bit hesitant to go that far, especially since he got an intro box for Shutenmaru and the exchange in 925 was pretty brief. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 19:35, November 24, 2018 (UTC) Yeah this still should be moved. SeaTerror (talk) 18:18, February 4, 2019 (UTC) So here's what I'm thinking. I still think Shutenmaru should be the page name, since that's what he was introduced as. The alliance called him Ashura because that's what they know him as, and since there was nothing shown after the panel where Inuarashi referred to him as such, I wouldn't take it as confirmation that he still uses the name. So here's my proposition: if he's called Ashura Doji in the characters section of Volume 93, then I'll be onboard with changing it. If he's still called Shutenmaru, though, I would still lean toward retaining the page name as such. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 04:34, March 19, 2019 (UTC) Shutenmaru is his current name. I think we should use the name now. --Klobis (talk) 07:26, March 19, 2019 (UTC) Shutenmaru seems like an alias. We should be going with Ashura Doji. 22:36, March 20, 2019 (UTC) "Seems like" an alias sounds like speculation. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 02:57, March 26, 2019 (UTC) It was never stated he changed his name. We moved all other articles to their real names. SeaTerror (talk) 18:51, March 26, 2019 (UTC) Oh this never ended. If we're not going to use real names anymore can I move Edward Newgate to Whitebeard? SeaTerror (talk) 19:38, June 28, 2019 (UTC) Volume 93 lists him as "Ashura Doji" with Shutenmaru in parentheses so I have changed my mind. Can probably close this and make the changes now. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 16:14, July 2, 2019 (UTC) Any reason parts of this page refer to him as "Ashura" instead of "Doji"? Rhavkin (talk) 09:49, July 9, 2019 (UTC) He has always been referred to as Ashura in the manga. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 18:45, July 9, 2019 (UTC)